A Special Gift
by Natalia173
Summary: Mulan and Shang spend Valentine's day together. Originally part of a Valentine's day string of one-shots I did. -revised-


This was originally part of a Valentine's Day stint I did; one romantic story for everyday the week before Valentine's Day. This one needed the most work because, well, I was an idiot and got my cultures mixed up. What can I say, I was young. Anyways, enjoy.

Also, I know that they didn't have Valentine's Day in ancient China. Just go with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

Li Shang walked into the bedroom, balancing breakfast on a tray. He creep into where Mulan lay sleeping, knowing that it was going to be a good day. It was the day set forth by the ancestors to celebrate lovers. There were endless stories of love throughout the history, some ending pleasantly while others not so much, but this was the first year that he had someone to share it with.

He set the tray on the floor on one side of the bed as he watched his still slumbering wife. They had been married for about three months now and together for just under a year. He had known her even longer than that but he had still thought that she was a man named Ping before then. He chuckled at the memories, amazed at how things had turned out.

Not being able to wait any longer he leaned down and softly kissed her.

"Mulan, wake up," he whispered softly into her ear. She mumbled something incoherent then rolled over. He chuckled softly, knowing she wasn't a morning person like her better half. He had been in the army so long he couldn't remember what sleeping in was but Mulan never really gave up her old ways. To this day she still slept as late as he would allow. Leaning over he nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently. "Mulan, it's time to get up," he repeated again. She swatted him away before attempting once again to fall back asleep. Shang decided it was time to take drastic measures if he was going to get her out of bed this morning. He kissed her full on the mouth while sliding his hands under her nightgown.

"Mmm, cheater," she murmured softly and Shang couldn't help but smile a little impishly.

"Not cheating, just simply taking the correct offensive moves," he told her, his hand still under her shirt, caressing her.

"Shang, as much as I love you, could you at least wait till after breakfast to start with the army analogies? I barely understood it when I was _in_ the army." She rubbed her eyes and finally opened them to see Shang leaning over her, smiling.

"Sorry, will breakfast make it up to you?" he asked her, knowing the answer immediately. She sat up quickly.

"Breakfast? Where?" she asked, looking around, her eyes quickly landing on the tray. When all else failed, food tended to work in convincing her to do things.

"Right here," he answered as he picked the tray up and placed it on her lap. "You don't even have to get out of bed." She smelt the flowers in the vase that accompanied her tray.

"What's the occasion?" She shoveled some eggs into her mouth.

"Happy Valentine's day," he told her, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Is that today?" She looked a little embarrassed that she had forgotten. "With everything that's been going on it completely slipped my mind."

"That's why I'm here, to help you remember. Now eat up," he told her, gesturing towards her food. Mulan was so busy these days that she forgot to do simple things like eat. Shang, though busy himself, was a lot more adept at remembering things and would gently remind her. Mulan was about to dig into her food but then eyed him suspiciously.

"Wait, where did you learn how to cook?" She had tasted Shang's cooking before and it wasn't one of his fortes. In fact, he was horrible at it. She cooked as often as she could for no other reason than she was afraid of what he might cook up.

"I'm amazing and can do anything," he answered evasively.

Mulan shook her head. "Shang, I'm not going to eat it if I don't know what's in it."

He sighed, knowing that her lack of trust in his cooking skills was only his own fault. "I got the army chef to whip it up for me," he admitted.

"Ah, well, it's edible then. Thank you." She stuck her chopsticks in and took a big bite. "Delicious," she told him through a full mouth and he laughed at her antics. There was never a dull moment around Mulan. He left the room for awhile to go feed the animals and say his prayers to the ancestors; when he came back Mulan was finished.

"Well, that went fast," he commented, lifting the tray off of her lap and setting it to the side.

"It's not everyday that you serve me breakfast in bed," she answered laying back and relaxing into her bed.

"The day isn't over yet. I'm taking you to the festival so get dressed in something nice."

"I was thinking we didn't have to get dressed just yet," she whispered. She ran a finger down his bare chest. "I haven't properly thanked you for breakfast yet."

**ooOOoo**

A few hours later Shang was dressed, waiting for Mulan to finish. They were going to be late but that was okay. It had been worth it. He smiled as he remembered what had transpired no more than an hour ago and again thanked the ancestors for his luck. He didn't know marriage could be like this; he certainly had never seen it but it seemed that he could just never get enough of Mulan. He sighed realizing just how long she was taking.

"Mulan, we're already late," he called to her.

"I doubt you're complaining about as to _why_ we're going to be late," she called back. Well he couldn't argue with her there. "There, I'm ready Mr. Impatient," she said, emerging from their room. He looked up to see an all dressed up Mulan. She was dressed in red, a color he didn't often see her in. She was dressed well but still in such a way that would not hinder her movements. Her hair was in a simple bun, but it was held in place by two blood red chopsticks as opposed to the ribbon she usually used. A few wisps of hair had escaped, adding an extra glow to her face. Shang's mouth was open for a full five minutes.

"Well?" She raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "What do you think?"

"Just as beautiful as the day I met you, perhaps more," he answered her honestly, walking over and kissing her.

"I would hope more considering I was dirty, posing as a man and in an army uniform the day you met me," she retorted.

"So you were. Well, then you look infinitely lovelier. Now let's go or the festival will be over by the time we arrive."

**ooOOoo**

The festival was wonderful. The entire area was covered in lanterns and booths celebrating this day of lovers. There were story tellers on every street corner relating ever love story they knew, tragic or not. The most popular was of course about Mother Earth and her relationship with the moon. Mulan had heard the sad story many times but she never got tired of it. Shang and she walked hand in hand going from one place to another, trying all the wonderful foods and participating in all the usual traditions of the day. At the end of the night, they took part in a tradition to write the name of your lover on a lantern and send it floating along the lake. Mulan carefully wrote Shang's name on hers and they sent their floating lights off together. Shang wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace as she watched the lights slowly recede.

"I've had a wonderful day today, Shang," she told him, taking her eyes off the fading lights and looking up at him.

"As did I. I wanted to make it memorable for you," he said.

"You did," she answered him simply.

They stood there for a few more minutes, watching the activity around them before Shang spoke. "Are you ready to head home?"

She nodded before standing up straight. "Yes, I think so." They headed home, though the night was still full of activity, and walked inside, hand in hand. She led him to their bedroom, a wide smile gracing her face the whole time.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked though found himself smiling back, the emotion being infectious. "What is it?" Whatever she wasn't telling him was making him curious. She stopped them right in front of their bed, facing him and holding both his hands.

"I have a gift for you, also," she said, looking at their joined hands. He gave her a confused look.

"But I thought that you hadn't even remembered," he said, trying to catch her eye. "How could you have gotten me a gift?"

"Well, I've had his gift for awhile but didn't know when I should give it to you. I think that this is a perfect time," she said, her nerves knotting her stomach. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes. "Shang, we're going to have a baby."

Shang's eyes went wide and his face broke into the biggest grin she had ever seen. "A baby?" he asked softly, hardly able to believe it. Then he threw his head back and laughed. "A baby!" He lifted Mulan up and twirled her around until they were both dizzy. "I'm so excited, Mulan. I have dreamed so often of this day. A baby. _Our_ Baby." He hugged her tightly and kissed her firmly before placing her back on her feet.

"I was so worried about telling you," she admitted to him. She had known for a few weeks now but wasn't sure how to tell him. She had been so excited when she found out and she wanted to be sure that Shang shared her excitement.

"Why? Did you think that I wouldn't be happy?" he asked her, wondering where she got the idea that he would be upset about having a baby.

"Shang, what if it's a girl?" She whispered the words out as if saying them would make them true. Mulan wouldn't mind a girl but she knew that Shang might see it differently.

"Then I hope she turns out to be as incredibly wonderful as her mother," he answered her. All traces of worry were erased from Mulan's face.

"You really wouldn't mind?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"If you have taught me anything, Mulan, it's that woman can do just as much as I can and more. All I want is your baby, Mulan, boy or girl." He dipped his head, kissing her and then shared his love with her all through the night.

**ooOOoo**

Still kind of short but that's fine. It's also only a one-shot. There's not going to be a sequel or a next chapter. The Valentine's Day thing I did was just seven one shots and I think only one of them ended up with a sequel.


End file.
